


ansia*

by sighduck



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Frottage, M/M, Stormtrooper Culture, no TLJ spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 07:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13049406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sighduck/pseuds/sighduck
Summary: Linguistic drift in a galaxy far, far away.





	ansia*

 

A word that is not quite a word: open your mouth, round like an _ah_. Lift the front of your tongue to the roof of your mouth. Hum from the front-- no, don't buzz. Ah... _nnh_.

See? gentle.

'And what next?' asks Poe, repeating the steps.

'That's all,' says Finn. 'Ah. Nn. See?'

'Ahn-sih,' Poe repeats. 'Anszy.' Finn wrinkles his nose. 'Oh, not quite?'

'N-not quite,' Finn agrees, breathing out sharply. Poe brushes a soothing hand down his side. Finn tries to think of how to explain.

It is...it is the sound of exhaustion, of hunger after a long project, of being rested well and fed. It is the night before a reset, and the morning after your brain settles. It is the itch and it is the scratch and it is always right now.

And Poe wants to know what it meant.

Well - this is what it means. Finn's face in Poe's hands, cradled soft and certain. See? There, the top of Poe's thumb, mapping the thick of Finn's lower lip. Here: the closing of Finn's eyes.

'One more time,' says Poe. He is heat, surrounding, beneath the dim bunk light.

'Ah, ah, ahn-sc-eih,' Finn says. He slits his eyes, tilting his head back at the slide and catch of their hips together.

His mouth falls ope, his body draws tight, the ceiling is all he sees. Poe / swallows him up in darkness / lowering himself to Finn / matching their mouths in one.

'Ah-nn-sihe,' he murmurs.

Ah well, thinks Finn, dazed, close enough.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Per the RAE, _ansia_ is:
> 
> Del [latín] tardío _anxia_ , de la raíz de _angĕre_ 'estrechar', 'ahogar'.
> 
> 1\. f. Congoja o fatiga que causa en el cuerpo inquietud o agitación violenta.  
> 2\. f. Angustia o aflicción del ánimo.  
> 3\. f. náusea.  
> 4\. f. anhelo.


End file.
